Death Lock
by emeralddusk
Summary: The HSM gang gets more than they bargained for when they meet the jigsaw killer.


High School Musical

Death Lock

Troy awoke in a white tiled room, illuminated only by flashing florescent lights. "Hey, where am I?" he called, his voice upbeat as always. "Gabriella, did you do this?"

"No, it was me!" yelled a scraggly-voiced man.

"Zeke, is that you?" Troy called out, jokingly.

"No, you idiot!" the man yelled. "It's me... Saw! You have five minutes to sink a basketball into this hoop before the room fills up with toxic gas and kills you."

"Well that's not much time," Troy replied, sweetly.

"I don't care!" screamed Saw. "Once you make the basket... **if** you make the basket, the key will be lowered into the room. Find the right door, and escape before you die."

"Hey wait, what was that last part?" Troy asked.

A digital clock began to count down from five minutes.

"Okay, Troy baby," Troy said to himself. "You can do this. Just focus." Troy took a deep breath, picked up the basketball, and threw it at the hoop. The ball bounced off the rim, and fell to the floor.

"It's too hard," said Troy, sinking onto the floor, and dropping his head in depression. "Wait a minute... I can only make baskets when I sing."

Suddenly, the room went dark, and a spotlight shined down on Troy.

"Let's go," he sang. "Let's go, let's go. Gotta make this basket."

"Gotta make this basket," sang the other members of the Wildcats.

"Can't screw it up this time," Troy sang. "Let's go. Let's go, baby, let's go."

"Oh yeah!" the group sang harmonically.

Troy lined up the ball with the basket, gave a smile, showing off his perfect teeth, and threw the ball at the hoop. The ball traveled through the air, going at nearly lightning speed, and hit a pipe, sending steam into the room.

"Whoopsie daisies," said Troy, happily.

Toxic gas began to flood into the room.

The next day, Gabriella and Sharpe' sat in the cafeteria, eating lunch by themselves.

"Food makes me sick," said Gabriella. "Like, barf!"

"Seriously," replied Sharpe', sassily.

"Hey, babes," said Zeke. "You two seen Troy?"

"No," the two girls answered, cluelessly.

"Like, this is really weird," said Gabriella.

"Totally," replied Sharpe'. "Hey, I'm gonna go smoke. See yuh." The blond got up, and left.

"Seriously, I'm getting sick over this," said Zeke. "I have to find him."

"Why don't you have Corbin help you?" asked Gabriella.

"Nah, I accidentally killed him last week in cooking class," replied Zeke.

"Oh, making Burnt Alaska?" asked Gabriella.

"No, ice," answered Zeke.

That night, Zeke and Gabriella walked through the dark school.

"I can't see a thing," said Gabriella. "This must be how the side of the Earth the sun doesn't shine on feels."

"Yeah," replied Zeke. "Let's walk a little further."

"You know, Zeke," said Gabriella. "There's something else we could be doing instead of looking for Troy."

"Singing!" the two happily yelled.

"High School Mystery!" the two sang. "Gotta find our buddy, Troy. Oh yeah, let's go. Gonna find Troy."

Gabriella screamed.

"What, am I off key?" asked Zeke.

"No, look!" Gabriella called, walking into the lit part of the school.

Zeke followed her, and the two saw something horrifying: some girls in a photo who were violating the school dress code! Then, they saw Troy's charred corpse, still smoking.

"What happened?" asked Zeke.

"Maybe he stayed out in the sun too long," suggested Gabriella.

"No mystery about that," replied Zeke.

"Freeze!" yelled Saw.

Suddenly, all the lights went on, and the two found themselves inside a giant cage.

"Wow, it'll take a big parrot tuh fill this cage," declared Zeke.

"Now, prepare to meet your doom!" yelled Saw.

"Who said that?" asked Gabriella.

"It was me...," said Saw, walking into the light. "No more games. I am going to kill you now."

"How?" asked Gabriella.

"Ever heard of an AK-47?" asked Saw, pulling out a large gun.

"I don't think so," replied Zeke, heroically. The teen then threw a basketball at Saw, knocking him off the platform.

"Way tuh go!" yelled Gabriella.

Saw got up, and walked back up the stairs, covered in blood, and breathing heavily.

Zeke and Gabriella looked for a way out, then turned around to see Saw heading for them.

The masked killer reached into a garbage can, grabbed one of his weapons, and pulled it out: a pink umbrella with baby toys dangling from it.

"Oh, crud!" Saw yelled. "I picked the cute one. Oh,... hate the cute one." Saw bent over in pain. "Heat's... getting to me... need a nice glass of... iced beer." Saw then fell flat on his stomach, and exploded.

"How sad," said Gabriella.

"Yeah," Zeke agreed.


End file.
